And so it was.
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Yuki finds Shuichi with a woman on his appartment... and now he has his own form to spy his pink haired lover *winks*


A/N: This little comedy thingy came up when I was freezing today to get bread. Silly huh? Hope you like. A little OOC tho but I thought it would be a good idea.  
  
And so it was. By Ran Mouri.  
  
"Damn trafic!" Growled Yuki Eiri as he drove as fast as he could. it was almost 5:00 PM and Shuichi was waiting.  
  
It all had started really weird. This routine of him to be home at 5 so they could cuddle together on the couch and watch a overly sappy anime.it was all his fault anyway so now he had to comly to what his pink haired lover ordered.  
  
In a way he enjoyed it anyway...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
He had gone home late at nigh and found a woman getting out of his appartment. A full, satisfied smile on her face.  
  
Yuki frowned.  
  
What could be possibly doing a WOMAN on his home with Shuichi?  
  
He entered quickly and found his small lover doing the dishes while humming happily, his slim waist hugged by that kinky pink apron Tatsuha gave him on their anniversary.  
  
He suddenly didn't feel so angry anymore...walking as silently as he could he wrapped his arms around Shuichi and whispered tenderly on his ear.  
  
"Tadaima." Shuichi shivered and turned to smile at his koi.  
  
"Okaeri Yuki!" He beamed happily "You won't believe whom I met today!!"  
  
"A woman... not very pretty either you know?" A pout made his way into the singer's lips and Yuki felt like playfully kissing that pout away 'Damn appron' He growled mentally. "It doesn't matter who she was... what was she doing with you is what bothers me." He corrected himself before a major mistake could be made.  
  
"Ah. She was lost and I offered to use our phone to call a cab. while we waited she asked me a lot about my life with you and the band. she seemed very nice." Yuki Raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Did she. took notes?" Shuichi's eyes widened.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked innocently. Yuki felt like slapping his forehead. which he did.  
  
"Idiot. That was a reporter!! Our private life will be on the news by tomorrow!!!!" He snapped angrily, now not even the pink appron could calm his anger. Shuichi's violet eyes blinked at him for a moment before spinning.  
  
"NANI!?!?!? She told me she wouldn't!"  
  
"And you believed her? YOU BAKA!! You just didn't put our privacy at the edge... maybe your band's too!" At this Shuichi started laughing, Yuki's eyes widened. "Have you gone nuts?"  
  
"No Yuki! I KNOW she wouldn't do that... it would be too weird!!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Ok. if the news paper mention one of our names tomorrow..."  
  
"You'll be my slave. for a week." Yuki grinned.  
  
"NANI!?!?" The young singer cried.  
  
"You heard me... I REALLY like that apron you know?" Shuichi blushed furiously but his confidence on the misterious woman wouldn't let him back off.  
  
"Ok! But is nothing appears. I get to be on top tomorrow night and.. for a week." He stated. Yuki's eyes widened. 'Ok' He thought. 'If he wants to play we'll play' He leaned fowards and kissed Shuichi hungrily.  
  
"You got yourself a deal, brat." Without another word he dragged his lover to their bedroom. from where none of them got out until the following day.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
After that the woman kept coming to their home an dlocked herlef and Shuichi on their bedroom to talk more privately which royally pissed the blonde novelist. but Shuichi seemed so happy to have her there, he even asked for her authograph!!  
  
After a month or so when she also learnt to glare at him all the times she could the woman left.  
  
All that time no news came about them or Bad Luck.  
  
Which really surprised Yuki.  
  
Also made him unable to sit.  
  
But it was worth it.  
  
Shuichi had even bought him a fluffy pillow to sit on while he worked.  
  
The worst came three months later.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
" Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki!!!" Beamed Shuichi as he glomped is lover and dragged him to their living room "It's today!!"  
  
"Today what?" He asked confused and annoyed that he couldn't keep writting. Shuichi gave him a starry eyed look and sta him on the couch, turning on the TV.  
  
"Today it starts!!" He beamed.  
  
Both stared at the TV while a colorful anime opening flared and blasted with pop music.  
  
Yuki's eyes widened as he choked on his smoke.  
  
"ROTATION!" Beamed Shuichi as he sang along.  
  
"Ro. Ro. ROTATION!?!" He gasped.  
  
"Yup!" Nodded his genki lover. "A new Yaoi anime!"  
  
Unable to find a remark that compeled all his confusion Yuki just stared at the anime.  
  
It was about a genki blonde pop singer and his cold pink haired lover.  
  
A NOVELIST!?!?!  
  
It also spoke of the genki boy's relationship with his band and managers which were all crazy giving humor notes to the anime, like the over stressed american manager and the violent man with glasses that always carried knives around with him.  
  
So, they watched for half an hour. until it was over.  
  
"Ne ne Yuki!" Called Shuichi excited. "Did you like? Huh huh?"  
  
"What... the FUCK was that?" Asked the blonde.  
  
"That's Rotation. Maki Kurokami's new work!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The woman that came some months ago. She's my favorite Yaoi author!" Yuki blinked at this.  
  
"You let a Yaoi author make an anime based on us?"  
  
"Uh? They don't really look like us Yuki!" Yuki slapped his forehead. They were EXACTLY like them for god's sake!! He was about to tell so to Shuichi when an idea lit his head.  
  
He had always wanted to know what Shuichi did with his band when they were alone, this was his perfect chance to!  
  
"You are right. my mistake." He said and left for the store. He needed a lot of VHS tapes.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Now they both were regulars on watching that anime, Shuichi always beamed when yuki taped the parts of the singer and his band and even more the sexual encounters of the main couple.  
  
As he parked his car an made his way to his appartment he counted mentally. If his guessings about the anime were correct (and they always were) Today it was Shuichi's first encounter with Ryuichi Sakuma.  
  
This was one he definitely wouldn't miss...  
  
"Tadaima." He called as he entered the appartment. his only response was a loud moan.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
Shuichi was already watching Rotation.  
  
And on the screen.  
  
A young man which he assumed was Sakuma was seducing what h guessed would be Shuichi.  
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
Shuichi was cheering and blushing at the same time. Yelling for the novelist to go and beat the crap out of him! Yuki smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"So, what happened?" He asked as he sat down by his lover's side.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. kenji met his fav songer but the bastard is trying to take him away from Koga That's so mean!!" He cried and waved his fist into the screen. Yuki felt moved someway and wrapped his arms around Shuichi, instantly calming him.  
  
"Do me a favor ok?" He whispered as they settled more comfortably on the couch.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remind me to send a present for Kurokami-san. and get me a private talk with Sakuma-san ok?"  
  
"Uh? Why do you want to talk with Ryu-chan?" At this Yuki smirked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just want to clear something with him"  
  
"Oh. ok!"  
  
Silence fell upon them as they finished watching that day's episode.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
A/N: Short and weird just like I like them.. how was it minna? Hope you liked! 


End file.
